Un poquito de Valor
by Asakura-Queens
Summary: YohxAnna One Short!... perdonen el OOC y la construcción del texto. Dedicado a Cleo, mi gatita, que en paz descanse


Holaaa aqui les dejo un pequeño fic xDD... estaba aburrida.. perdon si se nota mucho abajo u.u

* * *

Estaba agotado. Movía sus pies rápidamente, iba 10 minutos atrasado a clases. Su cabello se mecía tras sus orejas mientras su aliento tibio salía por su boca entrecortadamente, golpeando luego su rostro. 

Sentía sus piernas cansadísimas. Se había quedado dormido otra vez. Anna no lo despertó como siempre lo hacía. La verdad, ella estaba un poco más alejada de él que de costumbre. Se quedaba todas las tarden en el colegio hasta la noche. Los fines de semana salían a hacer unas compras y luego se encerraba en su habitación sin comer.

Llegó a la gran edificación. Suspiró y continuó su camino a clases. Al llegar, vio a todos sus compañeros y al maestro afuera de la sala. Se acercó a su mejor amigo quien lo saludo muy emocionado.

"¡¡Hola Yoh!!"

"Hola peque… ¿que hay?"

"¿De que hablas? No me digas que lo olvidaste"

"¿Que cosa, Manta?"

"Hoy es el evento de fin de año"

"Oh…¿Es hoy? Yo pensé que era el próximo mes jijiji ¿Dónde está Anna?"

"Creí que estaba contigo"

Antes de que Yoh pudiera responder, el profesor los guió en una fila al gimnasio, que es donde se hacían todos los eventos de todo el año. El lugar era enorme. Estaba todo oscuro gracias a unas cortinas negras. El gimnasio estaba inundado de sillas en donde los alumnos descansaban frente al escenario, comentando y murmurando entre si el aburrido evento del año anterior, esperando que este sea mejor.

El profesor los guió a sus asientos. Esperaron algunos minutos hasta que las luces se apagaron. Enseguida, todos los alumnos guardaron silencio y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia el director, quien estaba en la mitad del escenario, tratando de subir un poco el micrófono.

Su público estalló en risa cuando accidentalmente se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo, creando un chillido ensordecedor, lo tomó de inmediato. Trató de ponerlo en su lugar pero falló. Se dio por vencido y se aclaró la garganta, tratando de disimular su problema con el artefacto.

"Queridos alumnos. Como recordarán, todos los años hacemos este evento para la repartición de diplomas y la banda contratada de música clásica"

Instantáneamente un quejido y un suspiro general se escuchó en toda la sala. El director se volvió a aclarar sonoramente la garganta y prosiguió.

"Pero, el consejo estudiantil a votado, y decidimos suspender esa maravillosa música, y sustituirla por la maravillosa voz de una encantadora joven. Como saben, no podemos cambiar la costumbre de un día para otro... sobre todo para que nuestro querido profesor Yamato Takewara no sufriera un ataque cardiaco… no será una de esas bandas rock, punk, pop, reggae que todos esperan"

Otros quejidos y suspiros surgieron de los aburridos estudiantes.

Así pasaron treinta minutos de aburrimiento. Yoh miraba preocupado entre el público, rogando poder encontrar a su prometida. Su amigo había subido al escenario a recoger el premio al mejor estudiante, y estaba siendo felicitado por todos sus amigos.

* * *

"¿Estás lista?" 

"Si"

"¿No te aprieta el traje?"

"No… tráeme un vaso de agua."

"Si, señora"

Una vez afuera el chico, la rubia se miró al espejo. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo, largo hasta el suelo. Solo unas puntas de un negro oscuro, que parecían ser de cuero se asomaban bajo la tela. Su espalda estaba descubierta hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura. Su cabello estaba algo revuelto, pero se veía muy bien en cierta forma.

"Señora ¡já!"

Dio un último vistazo para luego respirar hondo.

"No puedo creer que voy a hacer esto"

Se marchó a paso lento. Se asomó entre una gran cortina negra y el escenario. Todo el colegio estaba ahí. Sintió una extraña sensación en su vientre. Estaba nerviosa… muy nerviosa.

* * *

"Y ahora, el momento que todos esperaron. Denle un fuerte aplauso a una joven de este institut-" 

"¡¡DIGANOS QUIEN VA A CANTAR Y PUNTO!!"

Todos estallaron en risa y se giraron al ver a un chico con la camisa a medio abotonar. Cabello rosa muy despeinado. Los pies cruzados sobre el respaldo de la silla de adelante, molestando a una tímida chica que en ese momento estaba roja.

"Señor Dekin, lo veo después de clases"

Todos rieron, incluido el peli-rosado. El director se puso rojo de vergüenza. Luego continuó su discurso.

"Como decía, esta chica es de nuestro prestigioso instituto. Solo con 18 años de edad, es una de las mejores de su clase, hermosa y una fabulosa cantante_. Aunque su personalidad no la ayuda en mucho_"

Yoh se cansó de buscarla. Buscaba en su cabeza cualquier excusa creíble para pensar que Anna estaba en la pensión cómoda y caliente.

"Denle la bienvenida a la señorita ¡Kyouyama Anna!"

Se le detuvo el corazón. Su mirada se quedó fija en el escenario. No respiraba. Sus ojos obtuvieron un brillo extraño al ver la hermosa imagen de su prometida salir en ese vestido que la complementaba demasiado.

La rubia se sentó en una silla sin respaldo que estaba a su lado. Termino el trabajo de poner el micrófono en el trípode, que el incompetente, según ella, director no pudo hacer.

Miró a todos en el salón. Estaba nerviosa. De repente la música comenzó a sonar. Era lenta, dulce. Cerró los ojos y se preparó. Sintió como todos sus temores y nerviosismo se iban, dejando la inspiración, y comenzó a cantar…

"Young girl, don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Young girl, it's all right

Your tears will dry; you'll soon be free to fly

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream

Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems

No one ever wants or bothers to explain

Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide

You'll never change if you just run away

Young girl, just hold tight

And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed

It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid

No one reaches out a hand for you to hold

When you're lost outside look inside to your soul"

Aún no podía creer lo que hacia… todo por nivel académico, tragarse su orgullo era mucho más complicado de lo que pensaba.

_0o0o0o0o0 Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0_

_Anna se encontraba hacienda una prueba de música en un salón con un gran piano. Luego de haberla terminado, va donde su profesor y se la entrega. _

_Al día siguiente, la chica recibe su prueba y se da cuenta del bajísimo puntaje que tiene. _

"_Disculpe, señor. Pero esta prueba merece al menos la nota máxima"_

"_Señorita Kyouyama, entiendo que es una de las mejores alumnas de su salón, pero sin duda alguna, música no es su fuerte. Cristóbal Colón no, repito, NO era músico"_

"_¡Pero si el mismo me lo dijo!"_

_Se golpeó mentalmente. Estaba frustrada. Miró de reojo al hombre bajo con uniforme de marino antiguo, y luego dirigió su vista al atareado profesor._

"_Señor, quiero ver si hay posibilidad de hacer otra prueba para subir la nota. Ésta me baja todo el excelente promedio anual que llevo hasta ahora"_

"_La única posibilidad que veo, es que participe en el evento musical al final del año"_

"_Ni pensarlo"_

"_Se queda con la nota mínima"_

"_Pero-"_

"_Nada"_

…

"_¡DIABLOS! Está bien. Lo aré, pero si cree que voy a ser la protagonista está muy equivocado, señor"_

_Acto seguido, golpeó la mesa y se fue dando fuertes zancadas en el piso. Estaba enojada… Muy enojada._

_0o0o0o0o0 Fin Flash Back 0o0o0o0o0_

Y como siempre… Les gusta llevarle la contra. Pero todo sea por su adorado promedio anual.

"When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Yeah...

Life is a journey

It can take you anywhere you choose to go

As long as you're learning

You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it

You'll make it

Just don't go forsaking yourself

No one can stop you

You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else

Look inside yourself

Like your oldest friend

Just trust the voice within

Then you'll find the strength

That will guide your way

If you will learn to begin

To trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry

I'll be right here when your world starts to fall..."

Abrió los ojos. Todos estaban callados viendola. Se desepcionó al verlos quietos y sintió como la sangre subía a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un carmín opaco.

* * *

Yoh estaba impresionado. Nunca había pensado de esa forma de su prometida, para él, ella siempre fue una chica fría, inteligente, sin duda bella. Pero no lo podía creer. Ella no era bella, era hermosa, talentosa. 

Se levantó, haciéndose notar ante todos y comenzó a aplaudir. Todos lo siguieron con gritos, silbidos y frases obscenas.

La chica sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al ver a su prometido aplaudiéndole con una sonrisa. Se sonrojó aun más al ver que le aplaudían, pero ese no era todo el show. Y le avergonzaba lo que venía, pero tenía que hacerlo para mejorar esa estúpida nota de música.

Se levantó y empujó la silla en la que estaba sentada, empujándola fuera del escenario. Pronto, varias chicas en pantalones ajustados y algunas con falda y playeras cortas y ajustadas entraron. Ella por su lado, pidió a dos chicas que la ayudaran y le quitaron el vestido, dejándola ver con un peto negro que mostraba si fina figura y exponía todo su estómago. El vestido cayó y unos pantalones de cuero negro con un fina cadena de cinturón era lo que cubría sus torneadas y largas piernas.

Quitó el micrófono del trípode para comenzar a bailar con las tantas chicas una sexy y rápida coreografía al compás de una estrepitosa música. Luego de unos cuantos segundos la rubia comenzó a cantar de nuevo, imitando de vez en cuando a las chicas detrás de él, bailando y cantando a la vez.

"Ah, dirrty (dirrty)  
Filthy (filthy)  
Nasty (ho), christina you nasty? (yeah)  
Too dirrty to clean my act up  
If you ain't dirrty  
You ain't here to party (woo!)

Ladies (move)  
Gentlemen (move)  
Somebody ring the alarm  
A fire on the roof  
Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) x7

Ooh, I'm overdue  
Gimme some room  
I'm coming through  
Paid my dues  
In the mood  
Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

It's explosive, speakers are pumpin' (oh)  
Still jumping, six in the morning  
Table dancing, glasses are crashin' (oh)  
No question, time for some action

Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
'bout to erupt  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Wanna get rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Sweat dripping over my body  
Dancing getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Ah, heat is up  
So ladies, fellas  
Drop your cups  
Body's hot  
Front to back  
Now move your ass (ha)  
I like that

Tight hip huggers (low for ho)  
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
I need that, uh, to get me off  
Sweat'n til my clothes come off

Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
We're still going, eight in the morning  
There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
hot rockin', everyone's talking

Give all you got (give it to me)  
Just hit the spot  
Gonna get my girls  
Get your boys  
Gonna make some noise

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
It's about time for my arrival

Here it comes, it's the one  
You've been wait'n on  
Get up get it rough  
Yup, that's what's up  
Giving just what you love  
To the maximum  
Uh oh, here we go (here we go)

what to do when the music  
Starts to drop  
That's when we take it  
To the parking lot  
And I betcha somebody's  
Gonna call the cops  
Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)

Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...

Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(Ooh oh)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Ooh oh)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
dancin' getting just a little naughty  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time for my arrival

Rowdy  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Gonna get a little unruly  
(I wanna get dirrty)  
Get it fired up in a hurry  
(Let's get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
It's about time that I came to start the party  
(Ooh yeah)  
Sweat dripping over my body  
(Let's get dirrty)  
dancin getting just a little naughty  
(Wanna get dirrty)  
Wanna get dirrty  
(Ooh yeah)  
It's about time for my arrival

Uh, what?

…

¿Qué era lo único que se escuchaba? Aplausos. Si. Aplausos, chillidos, palabras de amor, de obscenidad. Millones de papeles arrugados volaron al escenario, la malloría con Nombres y teléfonos de chicos y de chicas. Si, de chicas.

Anna suspiró cansada. Su cuerpo estaba brillante. Giró en su propio eje y vio que todas las chicas estaban como ellas, solo que saludaban maravilladas al público. Salió del escenario trotando. Fue al camarín y se mojó la cara con abundante agua.

Los aplausos aún resonaban en sus oídos. Suspiró al escuchar el ruido de sus compañeras al entrar al camarín.

* * *

"Yoh, amigo ¿Qué te pasa?" 

"¿Estoy muerto, Manta?"

"No, Yoh. Y no digas esas barbaridades."

…

"¡Oh!... ya se porqué estás así. Por el espectáculo¿No? A decir verdad, Anna canta muy bien, y no se veia nada mal."

"De que hablas, peque. Tú mismo la viste. Era un ángel…"

"Querrás decir, TU ángel"

Yoh se detuvo en seco. Ambos estaban ahora, camino a la pensión. Era cierto. Era un detalle que se le había olvidado. Aunque ambos no hablaran mucho de sus vidas personales y la relacion entre ellos, seguían siendo prometidos. Y él la amaba.

Quería cambiar eso. Quería que su relación avanzara un paso. O más, si se puede. Y lo haría. Pero ¿Cómo?

"¿Yoh¿Me estas prestando atención¡Yoh!

"Lo siento Manta, tendrás que ir tu solo. ¡Adiós!"

Y el moreno se perdió entre le gente, corriendo con mucha fuerza, esquivando autos y postes de luz.

"…Pero no tengo llaves. Ya va. Me voy a mi casa"

* * *

La rubia giraba lentamente la llave. Luego de oír un leve crack, empujó la puerta y entró silenciosamente. Retiró la llave y la dejó en el cajón del mueble de la entrada. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en el compartimiento mientras avanzaba y llegaba a la sala. 

Caminó un poco hasta que encendió el televisor y se acostó boca abajo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que estaban pasando.

"_Ya es tarde… Me pregunto dónde estará"

* * *

_

Estaba lloviendo. Corría lo máximo que podía mientras ocultaba un bulto bajo la chaqueta del colegio y en su mano llevaba una canasta vacía. Vio la pensión a lo lejos y aumentó la velocidad, sintiendo como el agua chocaba con más intensidad contra su rostro.

Entró por fin a su hogar. Se quitó los zapatos apresuradamente para luego subir las escaleras y entrar en su habitación.

Luego de unos minutos salió con el cabello semi-seco. Su yukata puesta y el bulto en la canasta que ahora estaba seca, cubierta por un chal de polar rojo.

Buscó en el cuarto de la chica, no estaba. Buscó en la cocina, tampoco. Se asomó por la puerta de la sala, y ahí estaba. Acostada boca abajo, durmiendo como un ángel.

Se sentó frente a ella, observándola. En ese momento lo invadieron sus verdaderos sentimientos. La amaba. Sintió el calido calor envolverlo, pero se vio interrumpido por unos ojos penetrantes.

"¿Se te ofrece algo?"

"Ho-hola Annita"

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?"

"Me desvié en el camino"

"¿Y el enano cabezón?

"¿No está aquí?"

"… ¿Te estaría preguntando su supiera?"

"N-no, lo siento Anna"

La rubia no lo tomó en cuenta, tan solo se sentó perezosamente. Fijó su vista en su prometido. Estaba con el cabello mojado y tiritaba. Pero no sabría decir si de frío o miedo.

"A-Anna"

"¿Hmm?"

"Bueno… yo. Mira, se que quizá estás conmigo por lo del compromiso que arregló mi familia, pero quería decirte que aparte de eso yo sí siento algo muy fuerte por ti y quería demostrártelo por eso te traje este regalo. Espero que te guste y jijiji… bueno. Eso, creo."

Tomó una gran bocanada de su preciado aire, todo lo anterior había sido aclarado en un respiro. Sintió como la mayoría de la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en sus mejillas y en sus orejas, pareciendo que la humedad de su cabello se evaporara por el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Miraba a Anna con aire decisivo, y estaba a punto de extenderle la canasta cuando se dio cuanta del rostro inexpresivo de ella.

"¿Qué? No lo digas tan rápido que no te entendí nada"

…

"Te amo"

Anna dejó de respirar. Sintió como su corazón latía rápidamente y golpeaba su pecho con furia. Sus orejas enrojecieron seguidas de sus mejillas, tomando un cálido color rojo.

Vio como su prometido le extendía el bulto de la canasta, que se movía y se tambaleaba.

Anna, que aun estaba sonrojada, tomó la canasta y la observó un largo rato. Luego, destapó su regalo, y vio un pequeño gato negro con manchas naranjas y blancas que le maullaba a ella, abriendo sus grandes y redondos ojos azules.

La chica miró al pequeño gatito con ternura y le acarició la cabeza. El felino inmediatamente se rascaba tras la oreja con la mano de ella, ronroneando. La rubia levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de su prometido, quien la estudiaba intensamente. Anna sintió una ola calida en su pecho.

"¿Cómo se llama?"

"¿Cómo quieres ponerle?"

"…Cleo"

"Entonces, Cleo será"

Anna soltó al minino y lo dejó junto a Yoh. Ésta vez, lo miró con rostro de reproche.

"Sabes que no me gustan los animales. Y te castigaré por haber traído uno a casa sin mi autorización"

"P-pero Annita"

"Mañana además de hacer tu entrenamiento, tendrías que recoger los desechos del animal, darle de comer, darle agua, y repetirme lo que sientes antes de ir a dormir. ¿Entendido?"

Yoh suspiró, aliviado. Miró tiernamente como Anna se levantaba.

"Si, señora"

"Prepárame un té y cuida a Cleo. Voy a ponerme la yukata"

"Si, Anna"

La chica salia lentamente de la sala, pero antes de completar la misión, giró sobre su propio eje y vio a Yoh, sonrojada. Cuando este la miró confundido, la chica se ruborizó y apartó la vista.

"Yoh"

"¿Si?"

"También te amo"

Acto seguido, desapareció tras la muralla. Yoh estuvo a punto de saltar de felicidad, pero una pequeña presión en la pierna lo hizo cambiar de idea y tomar al pequeño gatito que se había escapado de su cama. Lo tomó y lo acarició con mucho afecto y amor.

Después de un rato, Anna bajó con su yukata puesta y lo primero que hizo al entrar a la cocina, fue tomar a la pequeña criatura que le maullaba con fuerza y ronroneaba en sus brazos, tibio y a gusto.

"¿Yoh?"

"¿Si? Dime"

Yoh estaba con su típico delantal rosa y un pañuelo en la cabeza, preparando un exquisito té y unas tostadas.

"¿Es hembra o macho?"

"Eerrmm… no se. Velo tú"

"¿E invadir su privacidad intima? Ni pensarlo"

Yoh rió. Si. Rió. Se rió de Anna. Estaba condenado. La itako le mandó una mirada fulminante. Yoh siguió con su trabajo.

Así pasaron algunos minutos hasta que la comida estaba servida.

"¿Que vas a elegir como carrera de pasantía?"

"¿Pasantía¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué nunca prestas atención en clase? Baka"

"Jijiji"

La itako suspiró resignada.

"¿Cuál crees que es tu vocación?"

"Ah… no se. ¿Y la tuya?"

"No se. _Cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con música_"

"Oh…"

Ambos habían terminado de comer y tenían mucho sueño. La muchacha se levantó con pereza y le entregó el gato al joven.

"Me voy a dormir. Cuídalo"

"Si Annita, que descanses"

"Tu también"

Anna caminó un par de pasos hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo dudosa. Se giró y se acercó a Yoh. En un movimiento fugaz, besó al moreno, quien la miraba impactado. De a poco fue correspondiendo y ambos disfrutaron del dulce del otro.

Cuando finalmente Anna se separó, miró a Yoh, quien estaba tan sonrojado como ella, y lo saludó con su mano en forma de despedida. Esta vez si completó su misión y se fue bostezando hasta su cuarto.

Yoh, sorprendido, tocó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos. El sabor de Anna era muy dulce, y se sentía completo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía completo.

Ya había encontrado su vocación.

Ambos lo habían hecho.

Amarse…

* * *

Que tal?!! Jeje… pues aquí con un fic dedicado a mi hermosa gata Cleo, que murió el 27 de Marzo de éste año. Todo por recordar a mi amada gatita, mi "lesbianita" como la llamaba xD… 

Disclamer: Shaman King, por suerte, no me pertenece. Sino estaría muy afligida y de seguro le pondría un mal final xD… ésta fabulosa serie es de Hiroyuki Takei.

"A Voice Within" es de la famosa cantante Christina Aguilera, al igual que "Dirty"

Saludos!!! Reviews please!!! Bye bye xD


End file.
